


"Tutoring"

by TokuSwag



Series: High School Buddies [1]
Category: SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studying, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Takuya has been having to work on a project after school with some girl who has a cute brother...





	

Goro opened the door to his bedroom and almost jumped out of his skin. That guy was right in his doorway. Just leaning there without a care in the world. Those wild eyes flicked up and down his body, smile creeping onto his face at the grey sweats he was wearing. But the brown orbs settled on his face. “You’re cute” Pale cheeks became dusted with red. He’d never had a guy call him cute before. “My names Takuya.” He nodded “I know. You have been coming over the past few days. Aren’t you from my sister's class?” His eyes followed those tan fingers as they came up and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah but she just takes forever to get ready in the bathroom before we start working” Those eyes flicked over him again and those full lips twitched. “I'm super bored, can I hang out in here? With you?” Dark eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Uh, yeah sure.” Stepping aside to let the strange boy in.  
Takuya just made himself at home flopping on the floor at the small table. His gaze drifting over the books to the right. “Were you studying?” Sitting back down on the floor. “Yeah… Sorry I'm not doing anything interesting either” Leaning in close, these new boy seemed to have no sense of personal space, finger dropped on a page of his work book. “That's not right. Here, I'll help you study.” Picking up a pencil he corrected the mistake. “The adjective is before the noun” Goro nodded in understanding. “You’re good at this Takuya” Nodding, his hair fell a bit into his eyes and lips spread into a cocky grin, “English is my best subject. I'll help you study”

Scooting closer, almost flush up against Goro so they could both fit on the same side of the table. Leaning back onto one of his hands that was behind Goro, just watching him work. Leaving him be and helping when he had questions for a bit. “This is pretty advanced stuff for, what are you, fifteen?” Sheepishly grinning at his homework. “I turned sixteen earlier this month” He heard that just before he felt the lips on his ear. “Ah! Excuse me!” Pulling away with a hand over it to protect his burning ear. “Sorry I couldn't resist. They're a bit big for you and it's cute” Goro blinked a bit before it hit him, “Are you flirting with me?” 

That smile that broke slowly over that tanned face told him all he needed to know. “I’ll stop if you want. I promise.” Those brown eyes rang with sincerity, Goro wasn’t scared. The silence let Takuya know he could go further for now. Leaning back in he gently nibbled on that pale neck. The muscles tensed up under his lips but there was no fighting back. Kissing up to his ear as one of his hands started to casually stroke Goro’s thigh. “I don’t know how experienced you are or what you're comfortable with. Just say something if it's too much” His full lips met the younger boys. His eyes fluttering shut. 

He’d gone all the way with a few girls before but had zero experience with boys. And had never gotten up to naughty stuff, with another person, in his own room. Especially while everyone one was home! Pushed back slowly till his back was against the floor and this practical stranger was above him. Still kissing with that body pressing in. Mouth parting and suddenly full of someone else's tongue, his eyes rolled back and he sighed. Hands going right into that strange boys hair. He was a good kisser.

The pur he felt in response shot straight between his legs. For some reason he was nervous that this boy would feel him getting turned on. “Uh…” Instantly Takuya stopped his eyes full of concern as the roamed over his face trying to see what what wrong. Goro shifted nervously under his gaze and his erection scraped against the tip of Takuya’s own making him gasp. The older boy was smirking at his cherry red face. 

Leaning in again, slowly as to ease back into their previous activities, Takuya sucked and licked his neck. This time aiming to leave a few hickeys. Sliding a hand up that loose sweatshirt and pinch a nipple as he bit down. Hand just roving that pale belly as he lavished attention. Nudging Goro’s legs apart and settling in between he just slowly ground their still clothed cocks together. The younger boy actually moaned. One tan hand held his hips in place, Takuya was leaning on the other so he could get a rhythm going.

Goro pulled him back in for a kiss and when they came up for air, Takuya just begged in a whisper “Can I…?” Goro’s brain was a bit too muddled to understand “What?” The older boy for the first time was a bit nervous. “You know… Can I… can I fuck you?” It was his turn to be blushing over how frank he was. Goro's skin was hot under his sweats, his cock straining against his underwear, “Do you know how?” Takuya nodded, “Yeah I’ve done it once” though he was neglecting to mention he was on the bottom that one time. Goro tried to think rationally but his brain was in his pants at the moment and he was just desperate to get off anyway he could. “Yes”

Both of them scrambled up off the floor and settled on the edge of Goro’s bed. Suddenly the room was electric with tension. “Where’s the stuff you use to…” Takuya made a jack off motion. Sheepishly biting his lip he leaned over and grabbed a box out from under his bed. It was a shoebox with some lotion, tissues, and a few magazine cut outs along with a single VHS tape. Grinning at the stash Takuya swiped the lotion. “You ever seen a girl when a guy does her from behind?” Goro nodded. “You gotta get like that.” The younger boy got on his hands and knees as Takuya settled behind him, unzipping his own pants. Running his now bare cock between Goro’s cheeks, “You’re butt is so cute in these pants” he muttered as his fingers curled under the waistband and pulled them down just far enough. That adorable ass is what has caught his eye in the first place a few days ago. Just running a hand over that bare flesh, feeling it shiver at his touch. 

“This hurts at first but I promise it gets better. Just tell me if it's too much ok?” One of his fingers pushed in slowly, slicked up with lotion it met minimal resistance. Goro's hands clenched at the bed spread but he didn’t say anything. Takuya added a second finger and the younger boy whimpered but they curled up and brushed something inside him. He almost came all over the bed. That felt so good. So good it hurt in the best possible way. Feeling a third finger go in and start to move in and out his head hung forward, breathing heavy, his dick was so hard. He didn’t even know it could get that hard. Fighting the urge to stroke it was almost impossible, he wanted to cum so bad.

Licking his lips nervously, Takuya lined himself up with Goro’s begging hole and pushed. The younger boy whimpered and fell forward from his hands to his elbows. Scared he’d hurt him he started to pull out, “No!” the younger boy barked. “Keep going. Please…” he settled a little spreading his knees apart more. Still hesitant to move forward Goro just pleaded, “Please, I want more. Just… just fuck me please” Biting his lip and burying his face in his pillow, shamefully hiding after begging. Leaning over him a bit, Takuya used his weight to push the rest of the way in.

Goro moaned as he had a cock settle balls deep inside him. It wasn’t a small one either. It felt so good feeling full. Having something that large scrape his insides. His brain was already trying to think of how to replicate this by himself, or if he could just have Takuya come over again. That's when the older boy started to move. All he could concentrate on was that flesh sliding in and out of him. His cock hot and curved between his legs. The pillow his face was in muffled his moans. Good thing too he didn’t want mom to hear.

Luckily his bed didn’t squeak as he was pounded into. Hands gripped his ass and spread him apart a bit further and his knees slipped a bit. His eyes shot open and he moaned loudly. Gathering up that pillow in his arms and smothering himself with it. That thing Takuya hit earlier, now he was smacking it with every stroke. He could feel the build up, “Takuya I'm gonna…” he came hard, streaks of white all over his bed spread. “Just a little bit more…” Takuya panted picking up the pace. “Can I?” he breathed. “Yes” instantly Goro’s hole was filled with liquid pressure. Feeling it leak out as Takuya twitched through his orgasm. Surprised with himself at how much he enjoyed that feeling.

Takuya fell backwards onto his hands just looking at the picture before him. This cute 16 year old boy, sweats ruffled and ass in the air just dripping cum down his legs and from his own cock. “Man I wish I had a camera.” he mumbled. “On the dresser hurry.” He couldn’t believe it. “Take two. Hurry up” Takuya snagged the polaroid, got a sexy angle from below and took two snaps. Taking a pov shot for himself later as well. “You are a kinky little weirdo aren't you?” Swiping some tissue from the box he started to clean up when there was a knock at the door. 

“Oh Takuya! We thought you had gone home?” Goro’s mom leaned in through the door. “I was just hanging out in here helping Goro with his homework” Takuya was sitting at the table a pile of books in his lap, one open. “He was just quizzing me mom” She looked her son up and down. “Are you cold dear?” Goro was completely wrapped up in his bedspread. He could feel the cum stain that was on top stick to the small of his back.“I was a little but I'm fine now” She looked a bit worried about her son's health but shrugged it off. “Dinners in an hour if you want to stay Takuya” 

He grinned, “Yes ma’am. I think I will be staying for dinner. Thank you.”


End file.
